Soft
by Codependentastronaut
Summary: Over the course of the year they were apart, Danny had missed him more than he had thought. He missed his jokes, and his laugh, and his lack of common sense at times. He missed the high-fives, and the hugs and the closeness. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but the fondness had developed into something so much more.
I haven't really written since high school. Danny/Tucker needs more love Posted on my A03 and tumblr as well.

* * *

"We have one fall and two spring semesters until we graduate, man! How scary is that?" Tucker laughed, taking off his winter coat and hanging it in the closet and doing the same with Danny's. The warmth from the empty apartment was welcoming to Danny, contrasting to the soft snowfall outside.

The Foley's apartment still looked the same as Danny had always remembered it being, not that he really expected it to change much. There was still the same black leather couch, the island in the middle of the kitchen was still spotless as his friend's dad had liked it, and the fridge was always filled with delicious snacks. But the same could not be said for his best friend. Danny hadn't seen Tucker for over a year, as the boy had studied abroad in Germany over the entire summer. After a near mishap with a ghost attack a few years prior, Sam, Tucker, and Danny had made a pact to get in shape. Danny had taken up kickboxing which had helped him immensely in ghost fighting, Sam had discovered she enjoyed running, even completing her first half-marathon over the summer, and Tucker had taken a liking to running as well, but found himself wrapped up in swimming and even rowing, which showed in his well-muscled arms.

"Yeah, I know!" Danny agreed, leaning on the kitchen island. "It's fucking crazy..." He laughed quietly, and looked at his friend's face. A shyness overtook him and his heart beat against his rib cage.

Over the course of the year they were apart, Danny had missed him more than he had thought. He missed his jokes, and his laugh, and his lack of common sense at times. He missed the high-fives, and the hugs and the closeness. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but the fondness had developed into something so much more. After a few months of thought, he realized he wasn't in love with his best friend exactly, but a warmth close to it.

Danny felt small in the room alone with him.

Tucker's head was in the fridge, as he had offered to find something for them to eat. "So, me and Sam were thinking of doing one of those mud race things over spring break if you wanted to come. It'll be so fucking awesome." The sound of the fridge door closing reverberated in the quiet.

Tucker looked at him and frowned, his face a little red. "Dude, you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl."

Danny took a deep breath. And went for it.

"Can I kiss you?"

His ears were ringing so loudly and his head felt impossibly heavy and filled with the sound. He didn't hear his friend's reply, and barely saw the nod of his head. He was shaking down to his bones.

Tucker moved closer, then, their foreheads almost touching. Danny's face reflected in the other man's glasses. Tucker's sea foam green eyes were focused on their hands, interlocking them slowly, comforting.

His breathing went shallow and, with one small inhale, he kissed him.

Tucker lips were soft and gentle and warm. The ringing in his head intensified, but everything else had grown quiet.

He was kissing his best friend, the person he cared and trusted the most. A warm sensation started in his face, spreading to fill his chest and his lungs and settling softly his toes in his socks.

The moment lasted for a few soft heart beats, and Danny slowly leaned away and let go of their hands.

Danny's breaths were small and shallow, and his voice left him.

"Um, I kind of wanted that to happen for a while," Tucker's hands were now on his face, "and I was so scared of telling you, but then you asked me and I just..." The laugh that escaped through the sweater covered hands was small and breathy.

"I..." Danny found his voice again. He couldn't help but to smile wide. "I'm glad I asked you."

Tucker laughed again, much louder than before. "Me too."

Danny interlocked their fingers again, and watched the snow fall softly through the windows.


End file.
